


Your attention is mine only

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reversed Power Dynamics, Shotacon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To Kanata, there was only Haruka.Haruka was always there for him, whenever he needed him. His perfect big brother.So it's understandable that Kanata doesn't like it when Haruka doesn't give him as much attention as he used to.
Relationships: Nijo Haruka/Nijo Kanata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	Your attention is mine only

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhngghgggg its been so long since I wrote
> 
> DISCLAIMER shota Kanata ties Haruka to the bed and sucks his dick and fucks his mouth. Don't read if you hate that kind of stuff. Also im not giving exact ages but this is the first time Kanata cums

"Nii-chan?"

Nothing. Just soft snores filling the room. Haruka sleeps like a log, dead to the world.

Any other time, Kanata would feel hurt, betrayed. Not this time. This time, this is exactly what Kanata wants.

He slips into Haruka's room, careful to not make a sound as he makes his way to the still body in the other corner of the room. There are things strewn all over the place, papers and magazines and clothes. Kanata resists the urge to pick up and sniff what looks like dirty underwear near the laundry basket, and does the same to the urge to rip apart the porno magazine his big brother keeps under his bed. No, he has one mission tonight, and he can't let himself get sidetracked.

Kanata winces when the bed creaks lightly under his weight. He only moves again once he's sure his big brother isn't the tiniest bit awake, climbing on to Haruka's lap. He's tiny, no thanks to his sickness, but it does have its uses. Even with his big brother's weakness to the summer air, he won't notice a bit of extra weight.

"Nii-chan," he whispers again. No reaction. Only Haruka's chest slowly rising and falling.

Kanata can barely hold back the tiny giggle forming in his throat. Nii-chan had been sooo busy lately, Kanata barely saw him in the past few weeks. But now… Kanata leans forward, careful not to disturb his big brother.

Nii-chan's not going anywhere right now, and Kanata can look at him as much as he wants!

Kanata takes in his face, the way his eyelashes flutter, his cheeks slightly flush from the heat, his lips lightly parted. Even with the ugly light from the bedside lamp, Haruka looks _gorgeous_. Kanata would be stupid to think otherwise.

A slight hitch of breath is all he got when he places a tiny hand on Haruka's face, thumb tracing his cheekbone, then the corner of his mouth. His heart is beating a mile a minute as he slowly parts his lips. Haruka's mouth opens so willingly, like his big brother's _made_ for him. The thought goes straight to his belly, making him squirm.

At that moment, Kanata wants nothing more than to take all of Haruka in, be as close to him as possible. But he can't risk his big brother waking up. At least, Haruka waking up when he can still escape. So he sets to work.

* * *

Kanata sees it coming. The way Haruka's breaths get slightly faster and how he wriggles around prepares him for the slow opening of the other's eyes. "Kanata…?"

"Nii-chan!" Kanata sing-songs, as if nothing's wrong. "Good morning! I was waiting for you to wake up!"

"Wha-" Kanata ignores the bed rattling as Haruka pulls at his binds, and it shakes when he pulls at it harder. "Kanata, what's happening?" he demands more than asks for an explanation, voice pitching higher. "What the hell-"

A finger lands on Haruka's lips, effectively shutting him up. "Mom won't be happy to hear you say bad words!" Kanata reprimands cheerfully. He sits back and enjoys the sight of his big brother sputtering nonsense while trying to tug at his restraints as if it would come off if he pulled hard enough.

Kanata sure hopes that isn't the case! He's practiced the knots a lot since he learned about it at camp.

"Kanata-" Haruka looks at him so pitifully, Kanata almost squeals in delight- "I don't know what you're doing, but I don't like it. Let me go."

Kanata feigns disappointment. "You don't like it…?" Months, maybe even years ago, Haruka would hesitate, not wanting him to be sad, before finally letting him do what he wants. Now, he merely gets a nod in response. Kanata's expression sours. Haruka's friends have been making him harder to go through. Harder for Kanata to get him under his spell. He can't let it show, though, putting back his happy face. "Then, I'll just have to make Nii-chan like it, right? Then Nii-chan won't want to be let go!"

"What-" but Kanata doesn't let him finish, squeezing his chest. When Haruka jolts in surprise, he takes the chance to attach himself to Haruka's neck, sucking there. He's seen some of Haruka's friends he managed to befriend do that, some even showing him how. The first mark he makes doesn't look as pretty as the ones he's seen, though…

"Kanata," Haruka breathes out, as if in realization. This time, Kanata does nothing to hide the growing grin on his face. It's only fair, with Haruka letting his anger out by the minute. "Kanata, you bastard, let me _go_ -"

Kanata surges up to connect their lips, shutting Haruka up again. He's so soft, even when he's pressing them together to block Kanata from coming inside, but that's a-okay for him! Kanata just clumsily moves his mouth against his big brother's, calling for him between pants. Ah, he's getting really excited…!

Kanata's heaving when they part, face flushed not only from the sensations, but from seeing Haruka glare at him with so much hatred. A part of him knows that that's probably a bad thing, but he's never seen Haruka look at him like that. He's never seen Haruka look at _anyone_ like that. _This is it_ , he thinks. _This can be the 'special thing' between me and Nii-chan. This is the thing that can let me keep him._

Haruka's still glaring when he's slid back between his legs. It turns into a look of panic when Kanata unzips his pants. "Kanata, what the _fuck_ are you doing-"

The warning flies right over his head, Kanata too focused on Haruka's half-hard dick. It's not too large for people his age, but it's definitely big compared to Kanata. Kanata knows that touching his own makes him feel really good, so he doesn't waste time, immediately leaning down to taste him, eager to make Haruka feel good too.

Haruka gasps at the feeling of Kanata's soft little tongue lapping at his dick. His hips twitch, and Kanata takes it as encouragement, taking the head into his mouth.

He's rewarded by Haruka's halted moans. "Ngh-Kanata, sto-ah!" It spurs him on, Kanata taking more and more of Haruka's dick until it hits the back of his throat. He gags a little, but still swallows around it, massaging it with his tongue. Haruka whimpers, and the bed shakes under them as he tugs against his restraints. Something bitter-salty hits the back of his tongue, and Kanata almost gags again.

When he pulls away to breathe, the younger grins at Haruka's utterly wrecked state. "Nii-chan, do you like it~?"

Between heaves, Haruka spits out, "Let. Me. The fuck. Go." Ah, Nii-chan is so stubborn, wanting to go away even when his body is telling him otherwise. Kanata wraps a small hand around Haruka's dick, giving it one, two strokes. His smile grows at its twitch.

"If Nii-chan hates it, then Nii-chan's peepee won't be hard, would it?" Kanata giggles when Haruka's face turns even redder. "Nii-chan likes this. I think you should just admit it already."

"Kanata, don't-" but Kanata dives between his legs once again, licking and sucking at his dick like his life depends on it. He has to hold onto Haruka's hips to not fall over from how hard the bed is shaking, blunt nails digging into the soft skin. He relishes in the hiss Haruka lets out at the gesture. He wonders, if he grips harder, would it leave a bruise? He'd love that, to leave another mark his big brother would be reminded of every time he looks at his body, at least for a while.

Haruka's hips thrust up into his mouth, more of that salty liquid coating his tongue. Kanata forces himself to take it. Tears stream down his eyes, clenched shut from the sensations wracking his little body, and he moans around Haruka's dick. And just like that, Haruka cries out, something definitely thicker spurting inside his mouth, into his throat, and oh Kanata's definitely gagging now.

He pulls away, coughing into his arm, spitting onto Haruka's bed. "Eugh… Nii-chan, what's that…?"

Haruka's unresponsive, eyes glazed over when Kanata comes up to see him. How rude… Kanata wants Nii-chan's attention, and he wants it _now_ , so he pushes his shorts down enough to reveal his little prick standing up in attention. He immediately puts it into Haruka's mouth.

That does the trick, Haruka jolting when his penis slips between his lips, glaring at him soon after. It just encourages Kanata, has him thrusting his hips. He humps Haruka's face, breathing hard and smiling down at the pure disgust coming off of his big brother. Oh, Nii-chan's definitely not going to forget about this any time soon! The more he thinks about how Nii-chan would act after this, how he would surely pay attention to him more to make sure Kanata won't do something like this again, he gets even more excited…

"E-eh!?" Kanata's briefly taken off-guard by a new sensation he's feeling. "Ah- Nii-chan, I'm gonna pee, I'm gonna pee-!" The fear he felt from possibly wetting the bed is replaced by anticipation, of marking up Haruka, making him hate Kanata and pay attention to him even more, look at him how he doesn't look at anyone else- "Aaaah, it's coming, its coming out-"

Haruka's tongue lightly brushing against his prick is the final straw. Kanata _screams_ , body shaking from how good he's feeling, letting go inside of Haruka's mouth. His big brother merely grunts while Kanata fills him up.

When he isn't feeling so overwhelmed, Kanata pulls out before prying his big brother's jaws open, eager to see his mouth. He's prepared to smell the stink from his pee, but there isn't any smell when he successfully opened Haruka's mouth. There isn't anything, really.

Kanata frowns. Then what was it that came out of him…?

Haruka glares at him when Kanata sits back away from him. Even then, it seems he still can't stand it when Kanata looks _too_ sad. "Congrats on cumming for the first time, I guess," he mutters.

Kanata perks up. "Coming? What's that?"

His big brother winces at the question, looking anywhere but at Kanata. That isn't acceptable, so Kanata places his hands on Haruka's cheeks, forcing him to face him. "It's, uh, when you really like how something feels, and something comes out of your- wait, why the hell am I telling you this? Let me go, right now!"

Kanata's still a bit confused, but it's time for breakfast soon, so he reluctantly obliges, untying Haruka's binds. Once he's free, Haruka rubs at his wrists, before suddenly picking Kanata up, causing him to shriek.

He's delivered to the door, where he's placed down before the door gets slammed shut. Kanata hears the telltale _click_ of the door locking, and Haruka biting out a harsh, _don't try getting in again_. He blinks at it for a moment.

So the bitter liquid Kanata tasted is because Nii-chan's feeling good? Ah, he regrets spitting it out, now. He wants all of Nii-chan…

For the time being, though, Kanata goes back to his room to wash up. Nii-chan will probably be really careful around him for a while, so Kanata would just bask in the attention. And then, when Haruka starts forgetting about him, he'll remind Haruka just why he shouldn't take his eyes off of him.

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAY do you like AAside? Do you like incest**? Do you like shota*? Head over to aasideaanonserver dot carrd dot co and send in your application to enter the problematic AAside server!
> 
> *not a requirement  
> **not a requirement but lbr doesn't Nijocest unite us


End file.
